Chapter 593
Chapter 593 is titled "NEWS". Cover Page Aokiji and Tsuru are sitting in a little boat, relaxing and eating onigiris, with a Sea King in the background, apparently very interested in their food. Short Summary Both Nico Robin and Sanji start their journeys to reunite with their captain, respectively with the Revolutionaries' and Ivankov's help, while the one who separated them, the cyborg Kuma, whose situation is being discussed by Ivankov and Dragon, appears before Shakky, Hatchan's group, and the Flying Fish Riders on Sabaody Archipelago. In the meantime, the details of some of Luffy's past actions are revealed, and the party Buggy is having to celebrate the reunion with his old crew is interrupted by Mr. 3, who reveals to his friend that the World Government sent a letter for him. Long Summary On Tequila Wolf, Robin is deemed "The Light of the Revolution" by the Revolutionaries who saved her, who were also ordered by Dragon to protect her once located. They want her to meet Dragon, but Robin says that she must reach her captain and worries about the safety of her own crew. The Revolutionaries then agree to bring her back to Luffy. During the journey, she is informed about the latest news and a newspaper is shown to her, in which she read something "amusing" that made her laugh. In the meantime, Ivankov has returned to Kamabakka Queendom with Inazuma and his other subordinates. Here he meets a once again normal Sanji, but refuses to believe he is part of Luffy's crew because he does not recognize Sanji's wanted poster. After arguing with the queen and getting beaten up by him, Sanji manages to learn the news regarding Luffy in a newspaper, being astonished by it. Right after speaking to Sanji, Iva is summoned via a Den Den Mushi from Baltigo, by none other than Dragon himself. The two companions speak to each other for the first time in a while, their main subjects being Dragon's identity being revealed to the world, Luffy's most recent actions, and last but not least, Kuma. Kuma, who in the meantime appears before Shakky, Hatchan, Camie, Pappag, Duval, and his gang, who have just prevented the Coffee Monkeys from stealing the Thousand Sunny. Shakky, believing him to still be an ally, is not afraid, unaware that the Shichibukai lost his free will and became a weapon for the World Government. Alabasta is having some problems with pirates, with Chaka and Pell reporting to King Cobra and Igaram. Vivi is seen reading a newspaper with Karoo at her side, commenting on Luffy's still unknown action as well. In a city on an unknown island in the Grand Line, Crocodile and Mr. 1 are talking about the latest news. The former Shichibukai says he is going back to the New World, and he invites Daz Bonez to come with him, an offer he accepts without hesitation. At the same time, Buggy is reunited with his original crew on an unknown island in the Grand Line. All of his subordinates are glad to see him, and both Mohji and Cabaji confirm their status as leading crewmembers to Impel Down's prisoners, who have joined Buggy and his old crew. Mr. 3 informs Buggy that a carrier bat brought him a message from the World Government, saying that he is not going to believe what is written on it. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed by a revolutionary that the construction of the bridge on Tequila Wolf was an order by the World Nobles. *Sanji returns to his old self. *Inazuma is alive, and seen as a woman again. *Garp's relationship with Luffy has officially become public knowledge. *Dragon speaks with Ivankov about Kuma. *A white Den Den Mushi is introduced, which prevents calls from being monitored or intercepted. *Buggy reunites with his crew and his Impel Down followers join the crew. *Buggy receives a mysterious message from the World Government. Characters : new member Site Navigation ca:Capítol 593 de:NEWS it:Capitolo 593 es:Capítulo 593